


In An Adjacent World

by beaubashley



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Carys Lavellan, F/M, I was having a lot of FEELINGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaubashley/pseuds/beaubashley
Summary: Solas takes Carys' advice and reflects on his regrets.(A small drabble based off of Ch 25 of "In Another World" by Yours_Truly_Commander_Shepard)
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas
Comments: 13
Kudos: 45





	In An Adjacent World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yours_Truly_Commander_Shepard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yours_Truly_Commander_Shepard/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Another World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788874) by [Yours_Truly_Commander_Shepard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yours_Truly_Commander_Shepard/pseuds/Yours_Truly_Commander_Shepard). 



Solas takes the dream woman’s advice and thinks upon his regrets. 

It is proving to be a trying task. There are so many that it will take time to sort it all out in any semblance of coherence that would not leave him gutted and gasping by the end of it.

Should he rank them? Make a tidy list of all his atrocities and shortcomings? Maybe tally them all together into a diagram of failures in ratio to how they weigh on his conscience?

His failure to Mythal is high among them.

Felassan practically taunts him from the beyond in self inflicted chastisements.

The whole “Veil” situation he is currently trying to get under control.

Castrating an entire people from the world that fostered them. 

What became of the forgotten ones…. What is becoming of the spirits now that they are painfully vulnerable to corruption. 

There is, admittedly, a lot more than he has the strength to grapple with at the moment.

He tries not to think about the endearments that had fallen from her as they had conversed in their dream. He tries not to think about _emma’lath_ and _vhen’an_. He tries not to think about her hands holding his as if they are precious and deserving and not stained in the blood of his own people.

He fails, but that is nothing new to him.

Regardless, if he actually manages to follow through with her advice and completes this wayward thought exercise, then he may well never meet her anyways. She had said so herself.

So then why does the thought of that fill him with more dread then it reasonably should? Why does it shoot to nearly the top of his mental list of aforementioned regrets?

He has seen love, he has seen the acts that lead to it and sows such inclinations lifetimes over, but for this woman to speak of it so openly and towards _him_ , of all things... He cannot shake it.

Carys Lavellan of Clan Lavellan. That could be a fitting place to start. 

He had sought out the Dalish before in his early bids to find some semblance of the People and, perhaps, take responsibility for the outcome of the world he had inadvertently created. It had not ended well and he had been rejected and degraded at the end of his attempts to foster good faith, but their insults and threats were nothing he had not already told himself. 

Solas tracks her clan in the fade, follows the pattern of their movements and general location, and makes a plan to intercept them. He is relatively certain he has perfected the humble guise act by now, perhaps this will all go better than it had before. 

He is doubtful. He is hopeful. Maybe she would have the wisdom for him that he could not find himself.

As he breaks the treeline and approaches all their aravels and campfires and rituals of daily life, Solas becomes acutely aware of the stares he is attracting. He wonders if maybe this is not entirely the best course of action. 

Dreams could be such fickle things, words could be twisted and inflected with unintentional feelings. Not to mention the possible manipulations from spirits or context alone being left to interpretation, and yet here he is following some _whim_ to chase even the smallest taste of a love he had never received and he is so _foolish_ , he should turn back now and focus on what is actually important to furthering the goals he has set for—

Then he sees her, almost exactly as she had been in the dream. In her very, _very_ Dalish robes and her staff, and her hair. He sees her and she is markedly younger, her left arm does not gleam with old familiar magic, and she is smiling as she tends a fire for the elderly gathered around her.

He hopes that he will not come to regret this, too.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not had the good fortune already of reading "In Another World" you 100% should, and then you should proceed to binge read every other work by Shep because hooo boy are you in for a treat.


End file.
